


The Gift

by Pale Rider (Boothros)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/Pale%20Rider
Summary: Today, one of my lovely betas send me a very kind gift. It was far more valuable than the one in this drabble and in return, I can only give her my words which are these:





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandra Reavill](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sandra+Reavill).



> Today, one of my lovely betas send me a very kind gift. It was far more valuable than the one in this drabble and in return, I can only give her my words which are these:

The Gift

It was just a small gift, a silliness really. Doyle had broken his keyring and moaned about it ever since. It was only a little rubber thing shaped like a Coke bottle which he’d handled so much the words ‘The Real Thing' had worn off.

Its replacement was made of steel, Bodie couldn’t find an _exact_ copy which didn’t matter, Bodie had remembered or perhaps _endured_ enough of the moaning to care enough to buy the trinket.

Doyle was quietly ecstatic. They’d never bought for each other before, apart from breakfasts and stuff.

Doyle would treasure his gift.


End file.
